


heavy metal lover

by misura



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Jim swallows. "So are we going to talk, or are we going to ... "Silver smirks. "Ask, and ye will receive, Jimbo."





	heavy metal lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reighchama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reighchama/gifts).



Compared to Jim's own, Silver's cock looks like a monster. It's not all metal or all flesh; instead, like Silver himself, it's a bit of both. Big, too, which Jim rather feels should prompt another reality check, another moment where he stops and asks himself if this is really a smart thing to do.

He's pretty sure Silver'd let him go if he backed out now.

(He's also pretty sure that the idea that maybe Silver _won't_ let him go if he changes his mind now shouldn't be a turn-on, except that it is.)

"Not going all scaredy-cat on me now, are ye, Jimbo?" Silver asks, grinning that annoying grin of his, that means he knows exactly what Jim's thinking.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Jim says, trying to sound like this is true.

He tells himself that it _is_ true. At least, he's not afraid of anything Silver can do to him, is going to do to him, if things proceed as planned. (His cock's been half-hard since Silver took off his shirt, and Jim imagined running his hands all over Silver's body, imagined the way it'd feel against his own, warm flesh and cold metal.)

"Ah. Youth." Silver shakes his head, but at least he doesn't call Jim a fool out loud. "Makes this poor sailor feel like a dirty old man, really it does."

_You wouldn't say that if you knew what I was thinking,_ Jim thinks, but then, he knows full well that Silver is a liar. He's probably only playing with Jim, trying to embarrass him.

"Maybe you should punish me," he says, his mouth knowing more about what he wants than his brains do, it seems. Silver would never hurt him, of course, not really, but maybe a little bit.

Silver's mechanical eye gleams briefly. "Ah now, not for yer first time, I don't think. Want to save some for later, don't we?"

Jim swallows. "So are we going to talk, or are we going to ... "

Silver smirks. "Ask, and ye will receive, Jimbo."

"Fuck," Jim says. He feels himself flush like an idiot. Silver's widening grin doesn't help. "Me," he adds, which makes him feel better somehow. He can do this. He's not some kid with a silly crush. He's a grown man, and he knows what he wants.

"There now. That wasn't so hard, was it, Jimbo, me lad?" Silver's hands reach out and do a bit of exploring. "Ah. Might be I spoke a mite too hasty."

"Will you get on with things already?" Jim asks, struggling to get out his pants.

"All in due time," Silver says, still calm, still in control. Jim wishes he knew how to break through that, how to make Silver feel the way he does himself, hot all over and desperate and _needing_. "Not in any rush, are we?"

"Actually." None of Jim's fantasies have prepared him for the reality of feeling Silver's body against his own. He thinks he might come from this alone, if Silver lets him.

Of course, Silver won't. "Play nice now."

"I'm not the one who's playing," Jim says. He tries to scowl, but Silver's hands are wandering again, seeming to know full well where Jim most wants them to go.

They steer well clear of his cock, but Jim supposes he's willing to accept that. For now.

"Got a mouth on ye, don't ye?" Silver chuckles. Jim's mind comes up with several things he could do with his mouth, as well as a couple Silver could do with it. "Ah, Jimbo."

_Ah, Jimbo, what?_ Jim thinks. He'd have said it out loud, except that Silver (finally!) gets down to business, and it makes it a bit tricky to talk - or think.

"Bet ye're a screamer, aren't ye?" Silver says, ignoring any and all of Jim's attempts at a bit of payback. (Putting his hands - or his mouth, on Silver's cock should do it, Jim thinks.) "Ye gonna scream for me, Jimbo? Go on, let 'em all know what's going on in here. Make 'em all know ye're mine, and none of 'em'd better forget it. None of 'em better dare touch ye."

Jim moans. He doesn't feel capable of producing any sound loud enough to be overheard outside of this cabin, but if Silver says he can, he supposes it must be true.

And then Silver's cock slides into him, slow and hot and cold and impossibly big, and Jim feels himself be spread wide open to take it all in, until he thinks he's going to break.

At least Silver's stopped talking by now. In fact, Silver's breathing is as ragged as Jim's himself, and Jim spends a few seconds congratulating himself, until Silver starts pulling out and then pushes back in, faster this time, rougher, like he's figured out by now that Jim can handle everything he's got.

(Jim can, too, he tells himself. Jim can handle everything Silver's got, and more.)

Silver grunts, shifting their positions ever so slightly, one of his hands reaching around for Jim's cock.

Jim screams.


End file.
